Talk:Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki
This game is awesome! My sister and I are both addicted. I'm also happy that this site is here, it really helps alot when I need to know something. Seeing forward to the next update. Need to get my pokemons traded to evolve :p 'Well I guess that's cool :P' spacho 18:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) PTD Theme Is it me or did the theme change? I cant find any edits on Mediawiki, so i have no idea whats going on, I'll upload a pic later. 00:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore the green text, thats my .css font color. :ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk'''It's you. I think you're being possessed. I need your sig =/ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk' ::What browser do you use? Just asking. 01:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::'ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalkYou guys are complicated. I use Internets Explorer. Yeah, you can call me dumb.ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk''' :::Doesn't have anything to do with your browser. What is love simply changed the Theme for the wiki. :::If you don't see it yet, you will in a day or two. :::If you like the old one better, contact me through my talk page. :::Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Go back to the second one, i was just getting used to that :| 14:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Training What is the fastest way to train Pokémon? I've been going to Route 8, and leaving the game on double speed to get to level 50. Right now, they're around level 47 and it's going pretty slowly now. Nyves 19:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) 14f0db5ee03b86 -- Regular Entei ! 14f0db5ee03b86 -- Regular Entei OFFER Tradename: SamShinyTrade Pokemon Trading Hey guys maybe you will wanna trade with me I have 3 accounts 1. Raffi 2. Raffi 2 3. Raffi 3, if I had a fourth WITCH I DONT YET what do you think id name it I have most my pokemon on Raffi. Please check it out looking for pokemon I dont have. Mostly any pokemon that is good. Send me offer I'll almost accept any request idea for new update:when PTD 2 comes out you whould be able to transfer data from PTD to PTD 2 *optional* it costs a certin amount of money 13:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Helping noobies! :) I will help noobies! Just ask. If you need a fire type pokemon, I will get you a fire type pokemon, for free. All I want in return is a level 20 pokemon, something a noobie might have. Doesn't have to be shiny, or a starter, or anything like that. I would even take a level 20 rattata. All I want is just a level 20 rattata, and I will give a level 80 Rapidash in return. I hope I can help noobies! :) Also I will have free espurrs after the code expires. Friend code for trade n_n Hey guys. I was wondering if anyone is willing to trade their victini/keldeo for a legit FAL2010 mew. Do state your friend code or drop by an email at dayahgirl123@hotmail.com to make a private deal with me. Your replies will be most appreciated =) admins? admins? someone ruined the home page.